Grophtown Shops
Grophtown Shops is a busy marketplace, brimming with a range of shop types, suitable for most Grophs. There are five 'Alley Ways' with a range of shops located in each. Main Shops Shops we come to first in the entrance of Grophtown. Amadeus' Emporium This the first of the main shops, however it is only available to those with Paid Memberships. This shop is dedicated to the trinkets of Amadeus, perhaps a little something he himself has invested time into, to makes a little spare cash? Rarer items are available here, most are expencive and have unique qualities (such as the Sanik Teacher or Snail Maid). Items that can be bought here; Gift Shop A shop filled top to bottom with Cards and Gift Ideas, perhaps for a birthday or for the Kuak Season. An assortment of Cards can be bought, as can the much sought after Gift Parcels. Grophland Merchandise Store The items that are sold here, are real life items which are shipped over to us. We can buy them using most online means of purchase and all procedes go directly to the David. Items usually arrive between Hatchery Generally for newer users to buy their first Groph in an account. All Grophs sold here are Land and cost 1,000gg. Other than the colour and gender, the appearance of the Groph is totally random. Cobblers The second section in the Grophtown Shops. Armour Shop Dedicated to those few who have a love of Combat, or perhaps just want the extra security on their person to prevent further injury? Either way, a large selection of armour (for both Males and Females) is sold in this shop, some are fairly cheaply priced (for those just starting out), others may have a more expencive taste and splash out on something like a Black Leaf Armour. Container Shop Simply for storage. If you have an item and don't know where to put it, come here and buy somewhere! There is a storage space for everything here. From Vases for those freshly picked flowers, to Weapons Rack, for the more deadly Grophs. Tool Shop Tools are items of great use, without them we could not go Mining, Fishing or even a poke around in the desert Ruins. Needless to say, that means this shop attracts a lot of attention and is almost a necessity for our everyday lives. Tools of all types can be sold here. Toy Shop Our Grophs welfare is number one priority to many users, if we find our Grophs a little on the down side, then playing with them is a good idea. If this is the case, then toys are essential and you had better remember to take a quick stop off at this Store. It has a wide variety of toys, all of which can be placed in a Toys Chest for later use. Weapons Shop This isn't one of the most visited shops in the whole of Grophtown, probably due to the very few Comabting Grophs out there. However if you do have an interest in Combat, whether it may be you are new or simply looking for some extra weaponary, then this is the place to come. It is stocked high with a wide range, it isn't hard to find weapons of a certain price or element here. Market Third section of Grophtown Shops. Mainly for Food items. Cookery Shop Interested in the art of cookery and want to give it a try? Then come here to buy those basic cooking essentials. From Stoves to Recipe Books, you can find it here. Without these items, cooking will get you no where. Food Shop It isn't surprising that even Grophs need to eat and this is the number one place to go in Grophtown. Food might not be a delicacy here, but who wouldn't want to feast on a bag a Weevlish Snacks now and again? In order to boost up a Grophs health again, you may find a stop here essential. Garden Centre One of Grophtowns newer shops, but an interesting one to visit. If you have taken a liking to the art of Gardening, then this is the shop for you. Items in here can help us to care for our plants and allow them to grow expectionally well. Be warned, however, that while the items may come in handy, Gardening depends on your grophs ability more than anything. Omelet Emporium Flat head Frog. Enough said right? His omelets are 'the' best in the Wurld. So whilst the Food Shop may not be selling local delicacies, this shop certainly does. And you never know, if you were to buy enough from his shop at one time, he may offer a reward for your loyal service. Flat certainly is a generous one. Pet Shop All Grophs need that loving companion, especially when their owners can't be their for them. So take a stop here, Grophtowns local Pet Shop. Some pets may give more stat bonuses than others, but this shops sells them all. Rag Alley Fourth section of Grophtown Shops. Mainly for Clothing items. Clothing Basement This shop seems to sell the most bizarre clothing, especially during the times of a season or festival. It isn't the most stylish shop in the whole of Grophtown, that's for sure, but if your Groph has a more unique nature then perhaps they will like this style of fashion? Clothing Bazaar A shop strictly for Male Clothing. People from all over the Wurld may come here to see what is the lastest fashion, so if you're male Groph is getting a little cold in the evenings, then buy it something nice to wear from here. Clothing Boutique A shop strictly for Female Clothing, where all the ladies go to buy their clothing. If your Groph is in need of a little pampering, then no doubt that this is the place to be going. Hat Shop What Groph doesn't like to wear a hat now and again? A large variety of hats, bows or crowns can be found here and the store is more than popular amongst many. Lysander's Wig and Hair Shop Another one of the newer shops that can be found. Most of the wigs that can be sold here, are of a pricey nature. But when a Groph wears them, you can see why! The wigs are of the finest quality in all of Mainland and every Groph is wanting one nowadays. Wizard Court Fifth and Final section of Grophtown Shops. For pretty much anything else not mentioned. Amulet Shop A shops where Amulets are sold, items which can boost a Grophs stats and are commonly found to be of use in alchemy or combat. It can never hurt to be too prepared, where else are you going to buy some of Grophland's finest? Bookshop Books are a source of knowledge amongst the Grophs and are often sought after, it's no wonder that this book store has done so well in the past. If you are wanting books to raise your Grophs intelligence, then come here to find them. Even the Librarian of Khnarr may be a little jealous of the variety of books sold here. Coin Collectors Shop Coins are used for many purposes on Grophland and can often be sold by other users at prices well above what they should be. So if you are looking for cheaper coins (other than waiting around to scavenge them from Cave Walls), then look no further. For just 975gg a piece, you can buy any type of 'Normal Coin' here. Even the Golden Coins can be sold, for just ______. The only problem with this shop, is the rarer types of coins cannot be bought here. If you want Radiance, Aquarian, Half or Battle coins. Then this probably isn't the place for you. Jewellry Shop Every Groph wants to look beautiful right? So what is better than making your way to a well know shop, full of the best quality Jewellry imaginable. Prices are fairly good and the items are even better. Potion Shop Every potioneers dream. In this shop, you can buy almost every potion in Grophland. Colour potions are probably the most prominant type available, however stat potions and even eyedrops can be found in this shop. It's no wonder the breeders and trainers of Grophland go crazy over this shop! Radiance This is probably one of the most unique shops in the whole of Grophtown. As it's only open during the time of a full moon (when Ellyria has emerged from the depths of the Ocean). However when this shop is finally open, treasures can be sold here, in exchange for large amounts of gg and Radiance Coins. Some items from this shop are bound to your accounts, others can be sold for high prices.